A typical day to love us
by Kadote-Chan
Summary: Aomine et Kagami sont ensemble depuis un moment déjà, voyons à quoi ressemble une journée dans leur petite vie. YAOI (Aomine x Kagami) !


Kon'nichiwa!

Alors c'est ma toute première fic ici, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur. Voici quelques infos avant de commencer la lecture :

Titre : _Une journée typique pour nous aimer_

Disclaimer : Les personnages et out le tralala appartiennent à l'immense Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Jumelage : Aomine / Kagami

WARNING : raiting M justifié : contenu Yaoi, explicite et vulgaire

* * *

« **Taiga** , fit-il en soupirant.

La seule réponse que reçu le bleu fut un grognement

- **Putain mais t'es vraiment chiant enfaîte.**

- **Je sais.**

Aomine sortit du lit rageusement et alla alors ouvrir **ces putains de volets** , maudissant son amant qui lui avait fait un chantage pas possible. Le bleu avait tout d'abord refuser et ce catégoriquement, se disant que ça pouvait attendre. Mais Kagami, malin, lui avait alors promis de lui acheter la dernière paire de _Jordan_ ce week-end s'il ouvrait, encore une fois : **ces putains de volets**. Aomine, longue à la détente et doté d'un cerveau pas très rapide avait d'abord pris du temps à comprendre l'envie de Kagami pour ces FOUTUS volets, puis enfin il comprit qu'il n'y en avait pas.

- **Mais pourquoi tu me les as autant cassé pour ça ?** dit-il en revenant s'allonger sur le rouge

- **Hein ? Ah les volets !** Il marqua un temps, regardant l'autre avec un sourire en coin, puis reprit en explosant de rire. **Juste pour te faire chier**

Aomine se mit alors à tenter la strangulation tandis que le rouge sous lui, rigolait à gorge déployée, énrvant que plus la panthère, qui se mit à bouder.

- **Oh la la c'est bon, tu l'auras ta paire.** soupira-t-il, face au comportement, bien trop puéril à son goût, de son amant.

Aomine grogna en entendant le changement de ton de son amant. Il préférait nettement quand il l'engueulait ou se moquait de lui que son air ronchon, que lui même avait d'ailleurs abordé quelques instants plus tôt. Quel paradoxe... Voulant néanmoins se faire pardonner de sa mauvaise humeur passagère et extrêmement brève mais surtout inutile, il se à déposer quelques baisers dans le cou de ce dernier, montant ensuite jusqu'à ses lèvres, embrassant son amour avec.. amour, passant en même temps ses mains sous son t-shirt. Après un doux baiser échangé, Aomine regarda Kagami avec un sourire en coin.

« **De toute façon, c'était pour rire.**

- **Ouais c'est ça rattrape toi** , dit-il, toujours encore un peu boudeur

\- **Taiga ...** Aucune réponse. **On va pas s'embrouiller pour une paire de Js et des volets quand même bébé...**

Et zut ! Le rouge se mettait à rougir. Il aimait la franchise et les petites intentions mignonnes de de son Daiki mais par moment elles ainsi que ses petits surnoms le mettaient vraiment mal à l'aise, même s'il le trouvait vraiment _cute_ pour le coup.

 **Et puis le soleil se lève, on est dans un lit, nus, autant en profiter non ?** reprit le bleu, avec son froncement de sourcil habituel.

- **Mais encore ?**

- **Et puis t'es bien plus intéressant qu'une paire de J _ordan_** susurra Aomine à son oreille, qu'il mordilla par la suite, faisant frémir le rouge, qui savait pertinemment tout l'amour que son amant avait pour cette marque. Cependant, il avait des trucs à faire lui !

- **Merci mon cœur mais t'auras pas mon cul.** »

Le bleu fut alors déprimé face à la réponse claire et calme de son amant. Il n'aimait pas quand il le recalait, déjà qu'ils se voyaient plus beaucoup à cause de leur travail respectif.. et puis c'était rare que Kagami refusait une partie de jambe en l'air, voire jamais, alors ça le frustrait que plus.

En parlant du loup, Kagami sortit de sous lui, avec un peu beaucoup de mal, puis une fois sur ses deux jambes, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où il se mit dans la douche après avoir fait couler un moment l'eau afin qu'elle se réchauffe. Aomine le rejoignit sans tarder et le prit dans ses bras, lui quémandant un baiser que le rouge lui offrit volontiers.

« **Taiga.. A quoi tu joues là..?** demanda-t-il en souriant, sentant son amant presser son bassin au sien. Ce dernier finit par le porter sans aucun problème après s'être légèrement penché, attrapant les cuisses de la panthère, les enroulant autour de lui

- **J'ai pas le droit de porter l'homme de ma vie ?**

- **Ta gueule...** grommela-t-il. **Et repose moi tout de suite !**

- **Non. Je veux et vais déformer ton beau p'tit cul**

Le bleu qui savait pertinemment que Kagami était passé en mode _Super Seme !_ , tenta de se dégager sans vraiment le faire : il devait avouer que la proposition était tentante. Mais ce n'était pas question ! Hier soir, c'est lui qui avait dû passer la soirée en dessous, supportant comme il pouvait les délicieux mais horribles coups de reins du tigre qui l'avaient littéralement mis K.O.

- **Tu lui as déjà refait le visage hier soir connard. Laisse-le se reposer un peu**

- **Mais quel grincheux ce Daiki** , dit l'as de Seirin en levant les yeux au ciel. **Quand j'y suis, tu m'aspires si fort et puis tu m'en redemandes carrément encore.**

- **La ferme !**

La bronzé se mit alors à prendre une autre couleur, virant sur le rouge, en entendant les paroles de son partenaire. D'ailleurs, il passa ses mains sur ses bras, montant à sa nuque l'une d'elles, attirant Kagami dans un long et langoureux baiser. Leur langue s'enroulèrent à celle de l'autre, ou l'un d'eux tira la lèvre de l'autre.

- **J'ai envie de toi Daiki.**

- **Moi aussi mais c'est moi au dessus aujourd'hui.**

- **Hors de question !**

- **Bah tant pis** , dit le bleu qui fit un effort gigantesque pour sortir cette phrase. Il réussit ensuite à sortir des bras de son amant

- **Aho.. T'es pas drôle là...** »

Le dit Aho termina de se doucher puis sortit de l'eau, laissant son amant en plan

Lorsque Kagami vint dans leur chambre, avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille, Aomine s'autorisa à le mater clairement. Il regarda son cou où traînaient encore quelques marques violacées qu'il lui avait fait, ses yeux descendirent ensuite sur son torse sans défaut où ses deux boutons de chairs rosis avait durci à cause du changement de température.

« **T'as fini de me dévorer des yeux toi ?**

- **Non, tourne toi.**

- **Abruti !** cria-t-il, même s'il finit tout de même par faire quelques lents tours sur lui même, levant les bras tout en agitant son bassin.

- **Iou owe _so sexy_ ***, tenta de dire Aomine, dans un anglais -si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça- plus qu'horrible.

Ce dernier qui s'était couché après avoir enfilé un simple boxer, se redressa un peu, calant un oreiller derrière lui, et fit signe à son amant d'approcher.

 _ **Come on**_ , dit-il cette fois un peu mieux.

Le plus clair ria un peu, mais approcha tout de même, montant à quatre pattes sur le lit où il avança avec une démarche féline.

\- Il _**suffit de parler japonais.**_

\- **Nani*?**

- **Contente-toi de parler japonais.**

- **Et contente-toi de venir m'embrasser, tu connais ?**

- **Tu peux pas te passer de moi hein ?** Il venait de dire ça avec un voix suave, arrivant à la hauteur de son amant. Ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes. Il y déposa un léger baiser vers leur commissure, attendant la réponse du bleu qui arriva sans attendre :

- **Et puis quoi encore, je peux très bien me passer de toi !**

- **Combien de temps ? 10 minutes ? Et encore !** , s'amusa Kagami

- **Pfff**. **C'est plutôt l'inverse.**

En même temps, il inversa les positions, faisant rouler le tigre sur le dos afin de se retrouver au dessus

- **Tu rêves Daiki.**

- **Mais bien sûr..! Rappelle-moi qui avait envie de moi y a un instant ?**

- **Ça, c'était tout à l'heure.**

- **Hm donc tu le nies pas ?**

- **Non, oui j'avais envie de te prendre fâcheusement contre cette paroi de douche mais ça c'était avant** , dit-il en se levant en même temps.

Aomine, prit à son propre piège pesta et se leva allant enlacer Kagami par derrière. Ce dernier venait d'enfiler un boxer et allait maintenant mettre son jean.

- **Tu vas où ?**

- **Bah je vais chez Tatsuya, je te l'ai dit hier.**

- **Peux v'nir ?**

- **Pas besoin et puis tu vas rien comprendre vu qu'on parle anglais.**

- **Je l'aime pas ton Himuro.** Il lâcha en même temps un soupir, las.

- **T'es juste jaloux.**

- **Moi jaloux ? Et puis quoi encore ! C'est juste que je l'aime pas.**

- **Bon moi j'y vais, à tout à l'heure**. Il posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant puis partit une fois qu'il eut enfilé un sweat et mit ses baskets.

\- **Euh?** »

Aomine se retrouva alors seul et soupira lascivement. Son amant lui manquait déjà et déjà et puis Kagami savait très bien qu'il était jaloux. Kagami et Himuro se connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient petits et rien n'empêchait qu'il y ait un dérapage.

" **T'es parano Aomine** " se dit-il pour lui même.

Ennuyé, le bleu finit par se décider à s'habiller. Il allait finalement rejoindre ses 5 autres amis du collège qui lui avaient proposé de venir faire quelques parties de basket. Aomine avait d'abord refusé, croyant qu'il allait passé une journée en amoureux avec Kagami mais bon le programme de la journée avait été de courte durée. Alors il s'habilla, puis partit sans trop se presser, il était encore un peu fatigué le petit Daiki.

Il arriva environ dix minutes plus tard et trouva toute la petite bande de Teiko présente.

« **Aominecchi ! Tu es venu finalement !**

- **Hm** , grommela le bleu

- **Où est Kagami-kun ?**

- **Il est allé voir Himuro.**

- **Tch' Muro-chin ne voulait même pas que je reste..** souffla le géant violet qui était jaloux de devoir laisser son amant à celui d'Aomine.

- **Ils préfèrent se retrouver entre "** _ **anglophone**_ **"** dit Aomine, approuvant parfaitement les paroles de Murasakibara

- **Regardez moi ces jaloux.**

- **N'importe quoi...** soufflèrent les deux concernés en même temps.

- **Bref** , l'ancien capitonne de la fameuse _Génération des Miracles_ intervint, s'en fichant pas mal des histoires de couple avec un tel. **Shintarō et Atsushi avec moi.**

- **L'équipe qu'arrive à 30 points en première gagne.**

- **Parfait !** dit Aomine, se mettant déjà en place. »

Le Vert se plia aux règles directement tandis que Mura alla lui se placer en défense sans broncher, posant précieusement son paquet de chips sur le banc.

Kuroko, Aomine et Kise se retrouvèrent alors ensemble.

Le plus souvent, les équipes étaient toujours semblables. Le capitaine prenait son partenaire de shogi et de l'autre côté Kuroko et Aomine se mettaient toujours dans la même équipe - leur jeu lumière/ombre marchait toujours.

Le match se finit une bonne heure plus tard. L'équipe d'Akashi avait fini par gagner 30 à 27. La défense du mangeur de chips, les trois points du binoclard et bien sur l' _Emperor Eye_ de l'ex-psychopathe les avaient guidés à la victoire. Et puis de toute façon Akashi ne connaissait pas la défaite non ? (mis à part face à Kagami dira-t-on)

« **C'était cool hein Aominecchi ?**

- **Ça l'aurait été si tu avais laissé tranquille les passes que Kuroko me faisait !**

- **Que, quoi ? Il passait à moi !**

- **Il lançait à moi !**

- **Euh.. À vrai dire je lançais à personne, je voulais marquer..** dit le cyan avec son calme habituel.

Kise et Aomine se tournèrent vers le petit qui reçu un regard noir venant du bronzé.

- **Oh Kurokocchi dis pas ça pour lui faire plaisir**

- **Je suis sérieux.**

\- **KUROKO !**

- **Gomen'nasai** **!** s'excusa le fantôme en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, tentant de calmer son ancienne lumière »

Après tout ce remue-ménage, ils repartirent tous dans des directions opposées.

Ils avaient plus ou moins changé depuis le lycée. Chacun était resté dans son école respective, puis les années avaient filé et ils avaient à présent la vingtaine.

Aomine rentra chez lui, nostalgique ou pas vraiment : Kise avait gardé ses " _cchi_ de merde", Murasakibara était devenu pâtissier, Midorima toujours aussi sérieux, Akashi était redevenu amical depuis cette fameuse _Winter Cup_ et Kuroko était toujours aussi petit et calme.

Puis il y avait son amant qu'était toujours aussi têtu et toujours prêt à faire un _one on one_ , même si c'était un tout autre type de défi qu'ils entretenaient à présent. Le bronzé se surprit à sourire en repensant à ces nombreux "défi", mais il perdit bien vite son sourire en rentrant dans son appartement, vide. Ronchon, il retira ses chaussures et décida d'aller prendre une rapide douche, balançant ses vêtements plein de sueur au sale. Il soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau légèrement froide toucher sa peau et se détendit.

Dix petites minutes plus tard, la panthère sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu seulement d'un large short noir. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine qu'il côtoyait peu, préférant laisser cette tâche à Kagami. Mais pour le coup, il avait faim alors il allait devoir se débrouiller seul. Il se remémora rapidement ce que ce dernier faisait généralement et sortit alors une poêle qui mit sur le feu qu'il venait d'allumer, puis la planche à découper qu'il posa face à lui, y déposant un oignon. Ah oui il avait oublié que ces **putains d'oignons faisaient chialer** ! Il les éloigna de lui et réussi sa tâche tout de même. Il glissa les petits bouts de cet oignon qu'il avait vaincu dans la poêle et fière de lui, monsieur se mit à chantonner, trémoussant. Tout en continuant son spectacle, il se dirigea vers le frigo où il se pencha à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de viande. Il revint vers le plan de travail avec une belle barquette d'entrecôte. Il coupa rapidement le film plastique et attrapa deux morceaux qu'il jeta alors dans la poêle, reprenant ensuite sa petite danse, chantant carrément à présent.

« **Bah alors mon Daiki, on s'amuse bien à c'que j'vois ?**

Le bleu se figea corporellement comme vocalement, après un léger sursaut. Trop concentré, il n'avait pas entendu Kagami entré et encore moins l'avoir entendu ou plutôt senti, s'approcher derrière lui, jusqu'à lui mordiller l'oreille.

- **Dégage Taiga** , grogna-t-il. Mais au contraire le rouge vint se coller à lui, l'enlaçant, tout en embrassant son cou

- _ **Babe**_ **.. T'as vu comment tu m'accueilles ? Je pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire** , dit-il en passant ses mains sur le torse mâte d'Aomine. **Même si je dois l'avouer.. ces cinq minutes à regarder ton petit cul se dandiner étaient délicieuses.**

- **Hm** , le bleu regardait les deux viandes cuire doucement, toujours un peu fâché que son amant l'ait laissé en plan ce matin. D'ailleurs, Kagami le comprit bien et le fit se retourner.

- **Tu sais que tu m'as beaucoup manqué mon Daiki ? J'ai pas arrêter de penser à toi, tu as hanté ma journée mon cœur et** — il n'eut le temps de finir son petit speech, se faisant couper.

- **OK OK c'est bon je te pardonne !** gronda-t-il, en ayant marre d'entendre les niaiseries du rouge mais surtout apeuré par cette main qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers son entre-jambe. **Si tu veux te faire pardonner, fais le dîner, OK ?**

Il posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Kagami et alla se mettre devant la télé, regardant un match.

- **Eh ! Mais..** »

Une heure plus tard, ils sortirent de table et Kagami rejoignit son amant couché sur le canapé, après avoir fait la vaisselle. S'en foutant pas mal qu'il regardait un match, il se coucha de tout son long sur le bleu qui ronchonna même s'il posa sa main sur son bas dos. Le tigre se mit alors à déposer des baisers un peu partout sur le bleu.

« **On regardera le match en replay Aho...** , lui souffla-t-il alors qu'il tourna juste ensuite sa tête, l'entraînant dans un langoureux baiser.

Aomine finit par acquiescer, n'étant à présent concentré que sur son petit ami qui se frottait fiévreusement à lui. Il glissa ses mains sur ses fesses qu'il massa au même rythme que le baiser lent et à la fois torride entamé. Ça y est, il était éveillé. Il dut mettre un terme au baiser, retirant le t-shirt du tigre en lui faisant lever les bras.

- **J'vais te baiser Taiga...** souffla-t-il, frémissant en sentant son amant mordiller puis suçoter ses deux bouts de chair durcis par le plaisir.

Kagami ne refusa bien évidemment pas l'offre du bleu : de 1, c'est lui qu'avait été au dessus la veille et 2, il s'en foutait pas mal du moment qu'ils prenaient leur pied et allez 3, il fallait avouer que Aomine savait très bien s'y prendre. Mais revenons en à nos moutons, actuellement le rouge débarrassait Aomine de son short après lui avoir embrassé le torse de partout. Son expression ne se fit pas attendre en découvrant qu'aucun sous-vêtement ne se cachait en dessous ce short noir.

- **T'avais déjà tout prévu, quel cachottier ce Aho...**

- **Te connaissant, c'était prévisible faut dire.**

- **Tu disais ?**

- **J'ai dit** —

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, que Kagami le prit entièrement en bouche, engloutissant son membre. Cette délicieuse sensation ne dura malheureusement que quelques secondes, le rouge ayant retiré le membre imposant de sa bouche afin de charrier celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

- **Je préfère ça** , dit-il en soupirant amusé

- **Enfoiré.** »

Ignorant la jolie insulte de son chéri, Kagami se mit à lécher sa verge, passant ensuite sa langue agile sur le gland visqueux du liquide pré-éjaculatoire du bleu. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieur et écarta plus qu'elles ne l'étaient ses jambes, enfourchant sa main dans les cheveux rouges sang qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Le détenteur de ses cheveux, s'amusait à présent à engloutir ses testicules, les lâchant dans un bruit de succion. Puis trouvant qu'il avait fait son amant languir assez, il releva la tête et vint le reprendre en bouche, tout en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Il s'activa à faire de rapides vas et viens, creusant ses joues. La main sur sa tête le fit aller que plus vite puis bientôt des coups de bassin vinrent aider le membre plein de désir à entrer entièrement dans sa bouche. Quelques instants plus tard, sa bouche fut remplie du sperme d'Aomine qui venait de jouir. Il avala tout naturellement puis se redressa, venant l'embrasser avec fougue. Aomine toujours en dessous, déboutonna le jean bien trop encombrant du rouge et le fit descendre, par la même occasion le boxer de ce dernier également. L'ancien as de Seirin se décolla de son amant un instant et se déshabilla entièrement revenant ensuite à sa place. Son membre douloureux vint à l'encontre de celui du bleu qui s'était rapidement remis au garde à vous. Tout en faisant des mouvements de bassin sur celui de son homme, Kagami vint susurrer à l'oreille de ce dernier :

« **Daiki... S'il te plait, prends moi...** lâcha-t-il de façon plaintif, ce qui eut le don de rendre fou le bronzé qui inversa d'ailleurs les positions, passant au dessus. Il présenta deux doigts devant la bouche du futur pris qui les ignora complètement. **Prends moi tout de suite Aomine Daiki !**

- **A vos ordres !** dit-il avec un grand sourire. **Tu sais que t'es sexy quand tu me supplies de venir te pilonner ?**

- **La ferme !**

Dans un rire franc, Aomine attrapa les jambes du rouge qu'il écarta, puis dans une brutale poussée, il entra en lui, entièrement, d'un coup, lui arrachant un puissant cri de douleur tout de même mélangé à du plaisir, tandis que lui soupira d'aise, se sentant à l'étroit dans son amant.

- **Mh Taiga t'es serré à un point...** dit-il en se penchant pour venir embrasser le rouge, s'excusant en même temps, silencieusement, de lui avoir fait mal.

Kagami passa ses mains dans les cheveux marines de son amant, gémissant déjà fortement face aux vas et viens de ce dernier. Ce n'était pas la première et encore moins la dernière fois que son Aho le prenait mais à chaque fois, il lui fallait du temps pour s'habituer à sa _bête_. Mais une fois fait, il en demandait à chaque fois c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit.

- **Plus fort Daiki, plus !** cria-t-il. »

Son amant venait de donner un brutal coup de reins en plein sur sa prostate ; tous les coups de reins qui suivirent furent semblables, faisant perdre la tête à l'Américain qui avait descendu ses mains sur le dos fort du bleu qu'il griffa sous le coup du plaisir. Sa tête penchée en arrière permit à l'autre d'y déposer tout un tas de baisers et morsures, laissant quelques marques se faire également.

La cadence accéléra beaucoup plus, Aomine allait et venait en son amant avec une brutalité remarquable, le tenant fermement afin qu'il ne bouge pas. Les cris de Kagami lui donnaient envie de lui en donner toujours plus, mais bientôt Kagami n'en put plus et quand l'ancien joueur de Tōō vint empoigner son membre, le masturbant en vitesse, ce fut bien pire. Ses mains posées sur les fesses du bleu, le poussait toujours plus en lui, en quête de toujours plus de plaisir. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait venir, il attira son amant dans un baiser plus que passionné pendant qu'en même temps, plus bas, il se crispait autour du membre qu'était au fin fond de lui.

Le temps s'était arrêté. Ils ne se trouvaient à présent que deux, l'heure s'était arrêtée. Il aurait pu y avoir un incendie en plein dans l'appartement, ils seraient restés là, ne faisant qu'un.

Kagami revint à la réalité en voyant les jets blancs qu'émanèrent de son membre tandis qu'en lui Aomine se déversa profondément, lâchant un long râle de plaisir accompagné de quelques gémissements. Ce dernier ponctua ce merveilleux moment par un dernier coup de bassin avant de ralentir petit à petit jusqu'à s'arrêter, ne sortant par contre pas du rouge. Rouge qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le baiser qu'il s'échangèrent fut cette fois beaucoup plus tendre mais toujours autant passionné.

«- **Taiga ..**

- **Je t'aime aussi** , le devança-t-il. »

Aomine sourit. Il embrassa le bout du nez du rouge, puis posa sa tête dans son cou, fermant les yeux.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de cet OS !

J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à lâcher quelques reviews, que ce soit pour exprimer votre avis ou me donner quelques conseils.

Petit lexique avant de vous laisser :

*1 : On a tous reconnus le "You are so sexy"

*2 : Nani : "Quoi" en japonais


End file.
